


Two Peas in a Pod

by JayCrown



Category: Original Work
Genre: Theyre ocs of mine, its 5:33am give me rest, self projectory? More likely than u think!, they have a father-child relationship you cucks, vierry definitely dissasociated throughout the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayCrown/pseuds/JayCrown
Summary: He scoots to their side as soon as the teen turned back to the clouds."What'cha doing up here so late bud?" He asks, breaking the silence that Vierry had failed to notice that fell down upon them.





	Two Peas in a Pod

Silence hung around the air, the only sound heard was the grasshopper down below. A teen around 16 is sat up on the roof, examining the stars. Well, not the stars, more of like the dark clouds that enveloped the sky.

A soft skittering sound came, though they had ignored it.  
"Vierry?" A voice says (which they had half-ignored), placing a hand on their shoulder.

Somewhat snapping out of their dream-like state, Vierry turned around to face their adoptive father. Daimhin.   
He seemed tired— exhausted, his age really showing this night. He has his hair tied down into a messy ponytail like a spouse, he's dressed in a dull purple shirt with long sleeves and some grey leggings.

He gives Vierry a reassuring smile, gently squeezing their shoulder as a sign of comfort.

He scoots to their side as soon as the teen turned back to the clouds.  
"What'cha doing up here so late bud?" He asks, breaking the silence that Vierry had failed to notice that fell down upon them.

"I..don't know." They answers truthfully. They don't really know. Everything is a fuzz, the day..the day, they didn't know how it went, they just..forgot.

"No late night escapades?" He comments, noticing how they had only wore a white shirt and black sweatpants. "No"

"Odd day today?" He tries. "Yeah..." They had kept their answers vague and short.  
They pulled their knees up to their chest and pondered over to the sky.

Daimhin didn't frown but his eyes glimmered to show that he wanted to. He puts his hand on Vierry's head and gently pushes it to his shoulder, letting their head rest on his shoulder.

Vierry immediately droops down, relaxing.  
"I..had an odd day but it was mixed with some bad day.." They spoke up.  
"Oh?" He says, motioning them to continue.  
"Like..i had the bad thoughts around in general. But everything was foggy.." They explained. "I don't know...i think i took my medication though?" They sigh in defeat, beginning to explain more about their day.

Daimhin stayed and listened, speaking up every now and then; sometimes giving them some advice.

The night went on by; the clouds starting to clear up as they had began to feel the exhaustion.  
Yet the two stayed on the roof, not one of them moving an inch to leave the other alone. They recall memories how they and Daimhin had stuck to each other alot.

Like Two Peas in a Pod

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
